Tan Solo
by Reveire
Summary: Mirajene solo había sonreído de manera triste, porque sabía que el esperaba a que ella le dijera que lo amaba. [Para Boogie].


No puedo evitar sentirme desconforme con este drabble. A pesar de que es un regalo sobre tu pareja favorita, **Boogie-chan, **espero que logres disfrutarlo a pesar de todo (?). Que se sepa que es mi primer Laxus x Mirajene. Por cierto, esto esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de mi banda de rock argentina favorita, para que lo sepan.

**Paring: **Laxus x Mirajene x Freed

**Advertencias: **leve OoC

_._

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>(Tu boca es tan dulce…)<p>

_**Tan Solo**_

(…como un blues amargo)

El no solía hacer esa clase de cosas. No era consciente de sí mismo. Lo sabía, mierda, era el que más lo notaba. Pero ni las quejas de su equipo, ni los llantos de Freed, ni los susurros de su gremio podrían hacerlo _querer _despertar.

_No creo que sea el vino, pero hay tanta belleza en la mesa…_

"Quizás no sea nada."

Dejó los platos y el vino sobre la mesa, echando una mirada de vez en cuando para controlar y confirmar que nada estuviera arruinado. Sabía que a ella no le importarían aquellos detalles. A él tampoco, por supuesto, pero necesitaba matar el aburrimiento y las pequeñas voces susurrantes en su cabeza.

_No viene._

Hacia todo aquello por culpa de su abuelo. Y también por Mirajene Staruss. Pero ella era la mujer que debía sonreír al ver todo aquello. Por el podría haberse liberado de aquel "malestar" en pocos segundos, en un día cualquiera en el gremio. Pero las chicas de Fairy Tail le habían dicho que aquello no era como una batalla cualquiera.

Estaba siendo derrotado.

Había decidido no escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a su mente, cuando vio a Mirajene Strauss como algo lejano. Porque Mirajene no sonreía de aquella manera burlona cuando todos susurraban que había _algo _entre ellos. Laxus no cambiaba su expresión. Nunca lo hacía, menos por _aquella _mujer que le impedía ganar esa "batalla".

Porque cuando todos los miraban de manera juguetona, Laxus sabía que a pesar que dentro de el había un _poquito _de esperanza, Mirajene no podía estar tan segura de todo. Y el rubio insistía en no cambiar su expresión, ni debilitarse, a pesar de que él se sentía _tan solo._

La inseguridad en los ojos de Mirajene Strauss era repugnante.

Esa mujer era el demonio. Cuando ella se presento tan hermosa y radiante frente a él, lista para dejarlo hechizado, el no se imaginaba que todo aquello no era más que una estúpida y hermosa ilusión. Porque a pesar de que Mirajene muestra amor a todos, sabía que ella quería a otro alguien.

Y porque a pesar de que Freed se la pasaba llorando, fingiendo celos hacia Mirajene, sabía que no era verdad. Pero a Laxus Dreyar le parecía ilógico sentirse _tan solo _en aquella situación.

El sentirse blando le parecía repugnante.

Le había reclamado que se decidiera de una buena vez que rayos quería con todo aquello. Mirajene solo había sonreído de manera triste, porque sabía que el esperaba a que ella le dijera que lo amaba. La albina contestaba con miles de "lo siento" y lo abrazaba. _Le quiere, pero hay alguien más._

Y Laxus Dreyar quería ablandar un _poquito _su expresión de indiferencia.

Llevó la copa a sus labios y sintió el gusto del vino. El sabor le resultaba mucho más dulce que algunos de los pocos besos que Mirajene le había dado. Aflojo la corbata mientas miraba el reloj de la pared, eran las doce de la noche, le había dicho a la albina que la cita era a las nueve.

_Quizás no sea el postre, pero me siento un imbécil._

Siguió afirmando el hecho de que la inseguridad en Mirajene era repugnante incluso cuando Evegreen entró diciendo que no encontraba a Freed.

¿Laxus Dreyar frustrado? Hasta el mismo se reía al pensar en aquello. Pero la desilusión estaba presente, y el pensar en las miradas de _amor _e inseguridad de la mujer, los –pocos- besos y el deseo de estar con ella se derrumbaban en pocas horas.

Evegreen levanto las cejas al verlo callado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Laxus miro por última vez la pequeña caja que tenia escondida y aflojó su dura expresión.

-Nada, no pasa nada.-

_._

_._


End file.
